Loves True Pain
by Forgotten dragon
Summary: Life was peaceful on earth besides fighting decepticons but that all changes after the lose their loved one, follow 5 autobots through the process of losing their teammates and loved ones and things change
1. Where is bumblebee?

**Loves True Pain**

**Chapter 1**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own transformers but I sooooo wish I did, it is a mix between the movie and prime series and remember in this story they have auto bot/ decepticon form and a human mode.

It's been years since the Auto bots landed on earth, somehow they were able to stay young and more have come, Sam had become the ambassador for them and when the others arrived they brought their human friends with them and their future began. 

/

The decepticons had risen in numbers but the Auto bots had always fought them off, one decepticon had left and joined a neutral side, as a doctor, the con was Barricade. Over the years Auto bots had found their bonded or rejoiced with them, Rachet and Ironhide were out on a date, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were sitting just relaxing, Prowl and Arcee were working on rebuilding Jazz, and Optimus Prime was talking to Sam.

"Hey Optimus where's Bee?" Sam asked as Jack walked into the base with Raf and Miko, Optimus turned and looked around, "Ya know I'm not sure Sam" he said before turning to Arcee, "Arcee locate Bumblebee", Arcee looked up and nodded before walking over to the main computer. She looked at the locater and yelled to the others, "The computer says Bumblebee is at Barricade's and he's on his way back", Optimus looked down and walked into his office.

Sam looked over to Jack and shrugged, Jack walked over to Arcee and looked up at her, "What's wrong with Optimus?", Arcee giggled and looked at the kids, "Optimus has been in love with Bee since he rescued him and Bulkhead from space, he must think he likes Barricade." Jack smiled and looked over to Sam, Miko, and Raf, "I think we should help them get together, don't ya think", Miko nodded before running off to get Bulkhead to get him to help. Bulkhead transformed to alt mode and drove off with Miko, and headed off towards Barricade's while Sam and Jack got Optimus out of the base.

It took half and hour to get to Barricade's, when they finally got there, Miko ran inside while Bulkhead switched to human mode. Miko ran inside almost sliding into a wall when she saw Bumblebee in human mode and his autobus form on a berth offline, "What happened to Bumblebee?" she barely whispered as Bulkhead walked in a ran to Bumblebee. Barricade was walking up from the basement when he came face to face with Bulkhead and Miko, "Explain what happened to bumblebee Con."

Miko followed behind Barricade when he walked over to Bumblebee, "He was on patrol when starscream attacked him, he ripped his voice processor out, I've been working on it since he passed out on my doorstep." Bulkhead and Miko nodded and bulkhead walked out o the hummer and turned on the Com, **`Bulkhead to Arcee, I've found Bumblebee, he's hurt bad but Barricade is working on him`** Bulkhead waited for a couple minutes before hearing from Arcee, **`Arcee to Bulkhead, good job Optimus is on his way to help you. `** Miko was sitting on the side while Barricade was finishing up when Bumblebee's human mode jumped up and looked around before running outside. Miko ran after him and saw bulkhead trying to talk to him, "Bee it's me buddy stop, You'll hurt yourself more." Miko tried to walk over to Bee, but was stopped by Bulkhead, "No Miko he's unstable right now, remember even in human mode bee is a trained warrior he could hurt you."

Bee was looking around in battle stance while Bulkhead and Miko walked foreword to him trying to get him to calm down, bulkhead was about a foot from him when he grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, "Bee Stop, He's your friend" yelled Miko as Optimus pulled up, he turned human mode and ran outta his semi turned into alt mode. Bee looked up and saw Optimus, he dropped Bulkhead and ran over to Optimus, straight into his arms, Optimus caught him and looked down at Bee and chuckled, "It's alright Bumblebee, your safe."

Bee looked up and smiled before turning and running to hug Bulkhead, "It's ok little buddy, you didn't hurt me besides if you did Jackie might kill you himself", Bee looked down sheepishly before looking back up with a smile, Barricade walked out and greeted Optimus and turned to Bee, "Your voice processor should be done now I want you to bond back with your auto bot form", Bee nodded and ran inside, a yellow light flashed before Bumblebee's bot form ran out and danced goofy like.

Optimus and Bulkhead chuckled while Bee ran over to Barricade and hugged him, "Thank you Thank you Thank you" he said excitedly and then ran around the yard laughing. Optimus turned to Bulkhead and gave him a look, "Ah Miko why don't we go back to base, besides Jackie is wondering where we went", Miko looked up and nodded, the hummer roared to life as they drove off, Barricade turned and went back in his cave/home. Bumblebee walked over to Optimus, "Can we take our time going back, I'm still somewhat drowsy from being offline", Optimus chuckled and nodded, "We can take as long as you want Bee."


	2. Loves truth

_**Loves True Pain**_

_**Disclaimer: It is the same as before people**_

_It was a beautiful sunset as Optimus prime and Bumblebee drove back to base, Bumblebee was driving in front as they got closer before Optimus noticed Bee drifting to the side, chuckling he set off the horn starling Bee into waking up. "Optimus, what was that for?", Bumblebee asked Optimus through their private link, Optimus chuckled again and replied, "You were falling asleep Bumblebee you needed to be woken up."_

_Bee responded by driving faster into the base and parking, his human mode got out and ran to the others as Optimus parked and his human mode got out to. Bumblebee ran up to Rachet and sat on the stairs by the medic, "Look Doc, I can talk heh", Rachet looked up and walked over to Bee's bot form as it transformed and looked at the voice processor. "Well it seems your right Bumblebee, what did Barricade replace the whole thing?" Optimus walked over and nodded, Ironhide walked over to Bee's human mode and picked him up. He took Bee from the room as Optimus and Rachet looked over Bee's new voice processor, they walked in the back as Prowl and Arcee were finishing up with Jazz. _

_Ironhide set bee down on the side of the stairs, and walked over to them, "Need any help with Jazz?" he asked seeing Bee out of the corner of his eye. Prowl nodded as Arcee walked over to Bee, "So how'd the drive go with Optimus" she asked bending down, Bee looked up and blushed before stuttering "I-I don't know what you mean", Arcee giggled before turning to help the others. After a couple flashes Jazz, was back on, he blinked and saw the others around him before he saw past them and saw Bumblebee's human mode, grinning he ran past them and kneeled in front of Bee, "So sweetie how'd it go with Optimus?", Bee looked up confused, "What?", Jazz sighed. "I told Optimus before we rescued you from sector 7, to take you out on a date and ask you to be his because he's liked you so much!" _

_Bee blushed heavily while the others yelled at Jazz for spoiling the surprise, at that exact moment Optimus walked in confused about the noise, Bee walked over to Optimus and sighed before asking, "Can I talk to you outside?", Optimus nodded before following Bee outside. Bee was leaning on the wall as Optimus walked and leaned beside him, "What is it my friend?" he asked as Bee turned and got in front of him as he looked up, Bee gulped as he lunged foreword and kissed Optimus._

_Bee was about to pull back when Optimus stared kissing back, the kiss lasted for minutes before they both pulled back for air, they leaned foreheads together as they panted. "Wow!" Bumblebee exclaimed as Optimus smiled and kissed his forehead, "So what does this make us now?" Bumblebee asked as Optimus pulled him close, Optimus smiled, "Well Bumblebee this is our journey to being together forever", Bee loked up and gasped, "You mean Bonded?", Optimus nodded as they walked back in._

_They were going to join the others before the alarm went off, Ironhide ran to the main computer as Sam, Jack, Miko, and Raf ran outta their spare rooms, "What's' the problem?" Optimus called from the doors, Ironhide turned and yelled, "Cons, a lot of them", Sam ran to Bumblebee as he transformed, "We'll check it out Optimus", Sam and Bumblebee drove off before Optimus could respond. Optimus turned to the others, "Wheeljack, Prowl, Arcee, Ironhide come with me, Bulkhead, Jazz, Rachet stay here and protect the humans", The autobots nodded and they rolled out, Arcee and Ironhide drove ahead of the others to catch up with Sam and Bumblebee. The drive was short because as soon as the reached to nearly abandoned town a bomb landed in front of them sending them flying. _

_Ironhide helped Bumblebee up and Arcee uncurled to show a safe Sam, Optimus and Wheeljack stood with them while Prowl was on a building beside them as they were faced with Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Blitz, and Lungut, Megatron yelled from one of the buildings. "Prime, come to fool my plans again?" Optimus walked foreword and spoke, "Megatron we'll always be there to stop you", Megatron snarled and yelled, "ATTACK!" _

_The fighting began, Bumblebee and Arcee had to stay together to protect Sam, while the others took them down, strangely one by one the Autobots fell, by the end of the short battle Prowl and Optimus were the only ones that were fighting left standing, "How? We've always beaten you" yelled prowl as he was on one knee, losing energon quickly, Megatron laughed before sending a missile at Arcee, Sam and Bumblebee, "We've been upgraded by Barricade Fools", Prowl dropped down as he watched Optimus run to the others and get in front of the missile as it blew up._

_Arcee turned to protect Sam and Bumblebee ducked, Optimus was blown into a building barely alive, Bumblebee got up and ran to him, "O-Optimus p-please b-be alive, p-please" he whispered as he ran a hand over Optimus's faceplate. Optimus opened his eyes halfway before closing them, Bee shook him and whimpered as Arcee and Sam walked over. Arcee turned and saw all the decepticons had fled, "Bee it's no use, he and the others are gone" spoke Sam reaching out to Bee, he raised a hand to cover his eyes as Bee's human mode showed up. Sam sighed sadly and Arcee cried oil tears as it showed Bumblebee on his knee's crying his eyes out for the loss of his mentor newly turned love. _


	3. true pain

**_I do not own transformers, if i did jazz and bumblebee would be mine _**

**_enjoy story sorry it took me so long to update_**

**this is thoughts**

* * *

><p><em>Sam walked over to Arcee, "Arcee we need to tell the others", she looked down at him and nodded, "Bee we need to go",by the building Bumblebee was staring blankly at the ground, Arcee lifted Sam to her shoulder and walked over to Bee, "I know it's hard I've lost a lot of friends to but we have to go the cons could still come back", Bee looked up at her, "How can we leave them here if it was us they would do something", Arcee sighed "Bee we don't have time we gotta go", nodding he transformed and followed her and Sam. The drive back to base was a silent as a peaceful night, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife; when they got near the base they saw the outside was crawling with armed forces, Sam jumped off Arcee and ran to the door "What is going on, you can't do this", the commander turned to Sam "As of today by the order of the president i can, now where is Optimus Prime him and i need to talk", Ratchet, Jazz, Bulkhead walked over to Arcee to find out what happened when the commander yelled "Where is Optimus Prime!", Sam was about to yell back when a cold sad voice replied, "He's dead they all are."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Everything stopped, Jazz walked over to<em> _Bumblebee, "Bee what do you mean they all are?", Bumblebee looked up to Jazz "Megatron killed them all", Bulkhead blinked and turned to punch a wall, Ratchet was quiet letting it all sink in, "Then by the orders of the president this base it shutdown let's go men." Sam, Jack, Miko and Raf walked over to their friends, "What are we doing now guys?" Raf asked looking at everyone, Ratchet bent down til he was level with them, "This Raf means y'all are going home, the others and i will find somewhere to go, it was only all of us here anyways, we'll be fine", Sam turned to Bee, "I'm not leaving buddy we made a promise", Bumblebee smiled slighty and turned to Raf,"Maybe when summer comes we'll come see y'all but for now go home Raf, i'll miss you", Miko ran to Bulkhead and Jack ran to Arcee to give them their goodbyes before the Autobots left._

* * *

><p><em><span>3 months later<span>_

_Barricade looked at his charts again and walked over to the pools underneath his base, "the bodies look almost ready now, Megatron will pay for the day he crossed me."_

* * *

><p><em>It was nearly dawn, the hidden desert town in the country was peaceful until a manly scream was heard "BUMBLEBEE!"; a girl with long blonde hair dressed in all black summer clothes doubled over laughing as Sam was dripping with water, "Why did you do that!", Because you were supposed to be up an hour ago Sam", a girl with short blue hair walked out of a the bar they owned dressed as a bartender, "Arcee it wasn't funny", giggles were heard behind him. Sam walked in the bar followed by Bumblebee and Arcee to see Jazz, a young man in his twenties with long black hair setting up the stage, Bulkhead, a young teen actually like Bumblebee but with spiky brown hair cleaning tables, and Ratchet, a man in his early forties pretending to be all the human mode of the Autobots parent behind the bar. Sam remember the day they found the town and Bumblebee had the idea to hide in plain sight, so they found a shack half a mile outta town and made an underground base to hide the real them. If the military didn't want them then they didn't need them either but one day they would get their revenge.<em>

**_TBC..._**

* * *

><p>Incase you're wondering...<p>

Bumblebee= energetic girl, long blonde hair usually two ponytails, even though she got her voice back she refuses to speak, always wearing black short shorts, black tank top with combat boots, her short sleeve jacket is yellow with a bee on the back. (Bars Waitress)

Arcee= Fairly tempered older teen, short spiky blue hair, blue jeans with a pink floral shirt, black cowboy boots. (Bars hostess and bartender)

Jazz= early twenties, long black hair, white pants with black button up and black sneakers, stays quiet since he found out he lost prowl. (Bars Cook)

Bulkhead= same age as bumblebee, short brown hair, brown baggy pants, green muscle shirt, white sneakers. (Bars bartender)

Ratchet= young forties, short blonde hair with red, red pants, white muscle shirt with white jacket, black boots. (Bars owner, protector of the others)


End file.
